Annalee
Annalee was a mutant and member of the Morlocks and Drain Dwellers until her death at the hands of the Marauders during the period known as the Mutant Massacre. Pre-Marvel 2000 History Origins Although Annalee's history and origin remain a closely guarded secret, it is known that she was born in New York City and that, during her earlier life, she mothered four children. However, unfortunately, all four children at different times would become early victims of the man known as Scalphunter. At some point, Annalee would find a home amongst the Morlocks in the sewage tunnels that stretched beneath New York. Grief, Madness, and the Power Pack Reeling from the losses of her own children, Annalee would be involved in the attempted kidnappings of the Power Pack and other children. She sought to replace the children that she'd lost. With the assistance of Masque and Beautiful Dreamer, whom lived alongside her as Morlocks, she was nearly successful in the capture of Alex, Julie, and Jack Power but she was thwarted by Katie. Katie escaped and managed to make contact with the X-Men, who would then free her siblings. Annalee battled to retain her forced, surrogate family but she was defeated and released them. In time, Annalee would befriend and foster the young mutant known as Leech when he had joined the Morlocks. Mutant Massacre Annalee was killed during the so-called Mutant Massacre of the Morlocks by the team of villains known as the Marauders. Marvel 2000 History X-Men: Mutant Underground (2018) ''Anarchy in the Aftermath (#2) Annalee, although dead before the setting of the issue, was remembered in conversation between Ashton Simonson and Archangel. Archangel remembered Annalee from his time in conversation with the Morlocks, picturing her as a "sweet old lady" and reflecting on the tragedy that had befallen him as well as her during the Mutant Massacre. Ashton related the tale that had led him on the pathway to becoming an advocate for mutant rights and protections. It was the comfort offered by Annalee after the death of his parents that had shaped him into the man he had become, and he fought for mutant rights to acknowledge her legacy as she had shown him more compassion and humanity than the officers that searched the house on that rainy night. Powers and Abilities '''Projective Empathy:' Annalee was gifted with the mutant ability to manipulate the emotional states of others, both to alter their mood and to relate to her own feelings (which were largely of grief or longing), by tapping into her own emotions and releasing them outwards. Although she used her own emotions, it was noted by Ashton Simonson that her presence comforted him rather than making him miserable when she found him on the sidewalk. Appearances ''X-Men: Mutant Underground *X-Men: Mutant Underground #2 (''mentioned) Trivia * Annalee is a canon character from Earth-616. However, X-Men: Mutant Underground builds upon her characterisation in Marvel 2000 continuity. Any information from the "Marvel 2000 History" section is the creation of series author, Gavin McMahon. * Information is known for two of Annalee's children, both daughters. One was mute but had the ability to cause others to feel joy. Another had healing powers, undisclosed whether this was biological manipulation or regeneration. However, as both are dead (as with their two siblings), it can be assumed the second daughter's powers didn't extend to healing herself. * When attempting to kidnap the Power Pack, on several occasions, Annalee masqueraded as their grandmother to do so. Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Human Mutant Category:Morlocks Category:Drain Dwellers Members Category:Empathy Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mutant Massacre Victims